The Scientist and the Ring
by bailey80
Summary: What would happen if Booth bought Brennan a ring?  Just a bit of fluff.   :


I've toyed with writing a Bones fan fiction for a while now, but I cannot seem to capture Brennan's voice. It is very unique. This idea popped into my head tonight and I decided to try it out and see what I could do with it. This is very short, more of a writing exercise for me to find her voice. Also it's a very happy story, something I think a lot of us want to hear these days.

Please, let me know what you think!

Booth/Brennan fluff, K rating I guess

They had been dating exactly eight months and seventeen days when Seeley Booth did the one thing he had promised her he'd never do.

He bought her a ring.

They had been dating ten months and three days when he finally found the courage to tell her what he'd done. They were lying together on his couch after having a take-out dinner with which he had ingested exactly enough alcohol to give him the nerve to ask her.

"Bones, there's something I need to talk to you about. And I don't want you to freak out on me." Looking back Booth would realize that wasn't the best way to start the conversation as that was exactly what she proceeded to do. Freak out, that is.

"What's the matter Booth? Did I do something wrong?"

He laughed at her reaction, which only caused her to squish her face up to indicate her confusion. It was one of his favorite expressions. "No."

"Then, what don't you want me to freak out about?"

He moved to sit up and face her, with her still essentially lying in his arms, and allowed one hand to nervously rub her shoulder. "I know how you feel about marriage, and I understand that. But I need you to understand something as well."

She shifted uncomfortably, letting her eyes drift away from his so he took his free hand to turn her face back toward him, "Just hear me out." He spoke quickly to try and keep her attention before he lost her to total panic. "Bones are you happy?"

"I'm very happy Booth," she said with her face again squished in confusion.

"So am I Bones. I've never been this happy before. I like my job, and I get to work with you all day. And I like you," he smiled just to see her smile back at him. "And now I get to like you after work too. I have Parker, and he's a great kid, and he thinks you hung the moon."

"I don't know what that means."

"He really likes you too Bones."

"Oh, yes, I enjoy spending time with Parker as well."

"Our relationship has grown over the years and I think we're really good together."

"I think that we're very good together."

"Right, we are! We're great together."

"Right? I thought we'd already established that?" More squishing of the face.

"Where I come from Bones, a relationship progresses in a certain way and once a couple gets to where we are, the next rational step is marriage but I know that you don't want that and I'm okay with that Bones. But, I want you to do me a favor."

"A favor?"

"I bought you something Bones," he shifted her enough so that he could reach underneath his couch and pull out the ring box that he had placed there days before. "I want to give you this. Not to symbolize that we're engaged or to make you promise to marry me, but to show you that I'm yours. I'm all yours baby, and if, someday, you do want to get married, then, you just have to say the word. Until then, I'm good with what we have."

She took the box with a shaky hand, and slowly removed the ring. "Booth, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm not finished. I want you to wear the ring, to tell me that you're mine. That you plan on sticking around to see this thing through, with or without a piece of paper to confirm that commitment."

She hadn't taken her eyes off the ring since she had taken it out of the box and sat silently for quite a while.

"Bones?"

"Aren't you supposed to put this on my finger?"

Booth laughed, "I'd love to." He slipped the diamond onto her hand and she melted back into his arms, smiling as she captured his lips with her own, the squishy look all gone for now.

As they kissed, he could tell that she was lost in thought and he was trying to decide what that meant when she stopped suddenly and pulled away from him.

"Booth?"

"What's wrong?" He held on to her just a little tighter to try and prevent her from bolting off the couch and out the door.

"I think that I would like to marry you."

"You would? Wow. Really?"

"I've been thinking about it and you do a lot of understanding for me. You're willing to do whatever you need to make sure that I'm happy. And I'm not an expert but I don't think a relationship is suppose to always be just one person changing for the other. I should be willing to change for you sometimes as well."

"Bones, you change for me all the time. This is a big deal, are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Bones, you will never cease to amaze me."

She broke the kiss he had initiated and leaned back, "I believe that I am supposed to call Angela and squeak now."

"Squeal, Bones, squeal. You're supposed to call Angela and squeal now."

"Oh, squeal," she smiled.

"I love you, Mrs. Booth." He raised his eyebrows in hopeful anticipation.

Her squishy faced returned, "We will need to discuss that further."


End file.
